


Reaching for Humanity

by Greenspacecaterpillar (Neverforget94)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A family can be three nerds, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Anger, Detroit Become Human AU, F/F, F/M, Family, Found Family, Grief, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, No beta reader, On the Run, References to Depression, Repressed Emotions, Unethical Experimentation, eventually. - Freeform, pinning, this will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/Greenspacecaterpillar
Summary: Keith is a detective who lost his partner, assigned an android who only brings back bad memories.Matt is just trying to protect his younger sibling, another engineer android, from being decommissioned for thinking too far outside the box.Lance was a caretaker android who became obsolete once his charge didn't need him any longer.This is their story.





	Reaching for Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. No beta in sight and probably filled with typos. Not even sure how this appeared in my head, but here it is. And I'm probably not the first to think of something like this. lol Hope you enjoy though. It'll somewhat follow the plot of the game, but there will be divergences here and there to better fit the AU.

Keith sat in silence, the life of the bar drowning him in it’s embrace. That was preferred for him. He’d rather be an observer these days, and the rest of the bar’s inhabitants knew that. They left him alone, due to his wishes and because none knew how to reach him anymore. Wordlessly the bartender, upon seeing that his glass was empty, poured another shot of whiskey for him.

“On the house,” she stated, capping the bottle and refusing to look at Keith, lest he see the pity in her eyes.

Keith had been a frequent visitor to this bar since he’d come of age to drink. But for the past three year he’d been there nearly every night. He held no outstanding tab, never caused trouble, and was quiet. Normally, she’d leave well enough alone. But she remembered him from before. Though he’d always been surly and quiet, he’d also been very lively back then. Seeing him these days, she could only compare him to a fire gone out.

It was probably due to the person missing from the stool beside him.

He hung over the bar like a specter at times. Keith would stare at the chair with such loss in his eyes, she could almost make out the outline of him. Even she felt his loss and he’d only been another customer to her.

So, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her when the front door chimed with another customer entering, and she saw him. A chill went down her spine and she thought she was going to be a little sick. It wasn’t until her eyes caught on the emblems on his jacket, and the small blue light on his temple that she realized it wasn’t really him. She swallowed and turned away to look at Keith.

“Make it a double,” he said, his own voice faint and his face just as pale as hers.

There was distress in his eyes as he offered forth his glass. She wordlessly nodded and poured him what he asked. And if she spilled a little out of distraction, he didn’t comment. Instead, the moment she handed it back to him he slammed the drink back, placing the glass on the counter with a soft clink.

They’d heard of this, of course. People whose skills were deemed too much of a loss for humanity by the garrison becoming reproduced as androids. It was just the first time that she’d been witness to it. The android seemed to be looking for someone, and she turned away to pour herself a shot, needed something to fortify her for the sight of him. She prayed he wasn’t there for who she thought, but no one ever listened to her prayers.

Keith shook his head and kept his eye firmly on the counter, the three-year wound being torn afresh. He breathed slowly, steadying himself. Much too sober for this. The Android walked over, and stood behind his left shoulder, calling his name.

“Detective Kogane?”

She took a small gasp, goosebumps going down her arms. They’d even given him his voice.

“My name is Shiro. I’m the android sent by the Garrison. I’m to assist you on your new homicide case tonight,” he stated, and after a beat of silence added, “You would have been notified at the station, but had left before I arrived. They said I could find you here.”

Keith had closed his eyes upon hearing his voice, and when he opened them, fixed the counter with a glare, “Get lost. The last thing I need is some fucking android following me around while I’m trying to work.”

“With all due respect, the garrison policies state that they must allocate a specialized model to assist all investigations of crimes connected to androids.” He stated.

Keith rolled his eyes, turning in his chair to glare at him, having mustered up the courage to do so. “If I needed assistance, I would have asked for it. Now piss off.”

He turned back to the bar and shook his head in disbelief. The bartender herself couldn’t believe how callous the decision was, to assign this particular model to Keith. He went to take a drink again, forgetting that the glass was empty until he picked it up. Feeling its lightness, he looked at the bartended with a halfhearted glower, which she returned with a shrug. She was a little distracted, so sue her.

“I think you should stop drinking so we can get to the crime scene.” Shiro helpfully said, glancing at the empty glass.

The bartender looked the android dead in the eye as she poured another drink for Keith, her face a blank slate as she did so. Shiro’s own face was a blank slate, but only because he wasn’t programed to deal with such a situation. Or rather, he was, but he didn’t know how to apply the programing here.

It was Keith who spoke up then, scoffing before saying, “Damn it.”

He slammed back the shot and reached into his pocket to slap some money on the counter.

“If it’s a homicide…” He shook his head before sighing again and stood, collecting his jacket from the back of the chair to make his way to the front door.

Shiro looked at him with something like approval before following him, rattling off details of the case and just what they’d be going into. Though Keith didn’t look like he was listening. He preferred to hear it from a human’s mouth.

Acxa sighed sharply then, mentally wishing him the best as he left before collecting the money from the counter.

“Hey!” She called once she finished counting it, a frown on her face as she looked up at him.

“Thanks again Acxa,” Keith called back before going out the door.

He’d paid for all the shots, even the one on the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll get to write for this. But if you enjoyed leave a comment! :D I enjoy hearing from any one who reads my writing. (Also, I'm on tumblr as greenspacecaterpillar)


End file.
